


Just Like In the Movies

by bookwrm89



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm89/pseuds/bookwrm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's choice of movies gives the boys ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like In the Movies

  


 

“Things like that never happen in real life,” Jack said, pouting.

 

Ianto and Gwen looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

 

“Says the man who met his boyfriend while hunting an alien in a park one night,” Gwen commented, getting up and taking the DVD out of the player.

 

“Oh yeah, that was a good night,” Jack said with a faraway gleam in his eyes.He frowned and glanced towards Ianto.“What ever happened to that outfit, Ianto?You looked positively edible that night.”

 

Ianto gave Jack a sly glance.“It’s around.”

 

“You should wear it again sometime, you looked good.”Jack leered at his lover.

 

Raising his eyebrow and looking straight into Jack’s eyes, Ianto asked, “Better than the suits, _Sir_?”

 

“I do love those suits, Ianto,” Jack replied, blue gaze melting into blue gaze.

 

“Oi!Enough with the eye sex, you two,” Gwen teased.“It’s your turn to pick the next movie, Ianto.Which Bond film will we be watching?”

 

Ianto got up to put his movie choice into the machine as Gwen and Jack continued discussing whether or not romance ever happened in real life the way it did in the movies.

 

They got into this discussion every time they ran system diagnostics and had a movie night.Gwen always made them watch romantic comedies and Jack always complained that the scenarios were unrealistic.Sometimes Ianto thought the only reason Jack watched the movies with them was to point out the inconsistencies.

 

Ianto shot a sly grin Jack’s way as he settled back into his seat.His captain was going to learn that, with the right partner, things could happen just like in the movies.

 

********************************

 

Jack dropped the phone back on its cradle and scrubbed his hands over his face.The monthly conference call with the Prime Minister never failed to leave him frustrated and angry.It didn’t help that he’d sent Ianto home and had run out of coffee an hour ago.

 

 _  
Ianto   
_   
.Jack grabbed his mobile and keys, sending a quick text to let his lover know he was on the way over.He quickly shut the Hub down for the night and left.

 

Parking the SUV in front of Ianto’s flat, Jack jumped out and made his way to the door.Using the key Ianto had given him several months ago; he walked into the front room and stopped short. All thoughts of food or coffee flew out his head as lust slammed into him, leaving him dazed and aching in the middle of the room.

 

“How was your day, dear?” Ianto drawled, stroking the red tie that was the only thing he was wearing.He was sitting in the chair next to his desk, naked except for the tie, feet propped up on the desk and cock standing proudly at attention.

 

“ _Guh_ ,” Jack’s lust-fogged brain was having trouble concentrating on words.“N-nice tie.” He managed to force out.

 

Ianto gave him a knowing look as he replied, “I wore it just for you.”

 

Standing up, he sauntered over to Jack and ran a finger lightly down his lover’s neck to his chest.Toying with the buttons on Jack’s shirt, Ianto leaned closer and ran his tongue around the outer shell of Jack’s ear.

 

“See, Jack?Life _can_ be just like the movies,” Ianto whispered, sucking Jack’s earlobe into his mouth and biting down gently.

 

“Fuck, Ianto,” Jack gasped clutching convulsively at his lover’s hips, pulling him closer.“Just remember, two can play that game.”

 

A truly filthy grin crossed Ianto’s face as he urged Jack towards the bedroom.

 

“Oh, I’m counting on it, Captain.”

 

**********************

 

Gwen tapped her foot impatiently as the lift took its sweet time getting down to the Hub.Rhys was going to go spare if they were late to the match because she forgot the tickets at work.

 

The cog door rolled back and Gwen burst out laughing at the sight that greeted her.

 

Bob Seger was playing loudly over the Hub’s sound system.Ianto, in a pink shirt, boxers and his socks, was using a torch as a microphone.Dancing across the Hub and singing along.

 

“ _Just take those old records off the shelf…”_

 

As if that wasn’t enough, the sight of Jack – also dressed in just his briefs, blue shirt and socks – on his knees on the floor, leaning back and using a broom handle as a guitar had her laughing so hard tears fell from her eyes.

 

Ianto stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of her doubled over in laughter.He quickly turned off the music, causing Jack to sit up and turn to see what Ianto was looking at.

 

“Gwen,” Jack exclaimed, rising gracefully to his feet.“Come to join in?”

 

Ianto leered at her.“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind seeing you in just your underwear and one of my shirts.”

 

“Ianto Alun Jones,” Gwen exclaimed, blushing.“I expect that kind of remark from Jack, but not you.”

 

He gave her an innocent look that was belied by the devilish twinkle in his blue eyes.“What can I say?Jack’s a bad influence and he’s rubbing off on me.”

 

“Not at the moment I’m not,” Jack snorted.He grinned brightly. “But give me a few minutes and that could be arranged.”

 

“You two…honestly.”Gwen shook her head as she walked over to her desk and grabbed the tickets.“You really are just a couple of perverted little boys aren’t you?”

 

Jack and Ianto gave her identical ‘who me?’ looks and chuckled.

 

“You wouldn’t have us any other way, Gwen Cooper, and you know it,” Jack stated.“Now, off with you.Don’t want Rhys thinking you stood him up for your two gorgeous co-workers.”

 

Standing on tiptoe, she pressed a quick kiss to Jack’s cheek, then turned and gave Ianto one, too.She jumped a little when she felt Ianto pinch her arse.

 

“Behave, Ianto,” she admonished, lightly cuffing his shoulder.

 

Ianto just winked at her and laughed.

 

As the door wheeled shut behind her, she heard Ianto ask Jack –

 

“Now, what was it you said about rubbing off on me?”

 

**********

 

Ianto grasped the silken cords that were looped around his wrists and tied to the headboard.A low moan sounded in his throat and he shifted restlessly on the cool sheets.

 

Jack’s soft chuckle sounded from the foot of the bed.“Hold still, Ianto.”

 

“You know, this isn’t what I was expecting when you asked if you could tie me up,” Ianto said huskily.

 

Jack looked up from what he was doing and grinned, letting his gaze wander over his lover.

 

Ianto was propped up on the pillows, blue eyes heavy lidded and almost black with arousal.His lightly furred chest rising and falling rapidly with each panting breath.His cock jutted upwards, leaking pre-come from the tip.His long legs sprawled wantonly, one resting over Jack’s hips, the other resting against Jack’s chest.

 

“Just one more to go, Ianto,” Jack said, his breath tickling the top of Ianto’s foot.He finished and twisted the cap back on the small bottle before tossing it aside.“There, all done.Christ, you look sexy like this.”

 

Ianto looked down to where Jack had finished painting his toenails.

 

“Well, red _is_ my color.”

 

********

 

Gwen answered the door and gave the man standing there a hard look.She sighed at the pleading look in the cobalt blue eyes and nodded slightly.

 

“Ianto, it’s for you,” she called over her shoulder.

 

“Tell Captain Arsehole that I’m not here,” came Ianto’s grumbled reply.

 

Gwen rolled her eyes.“Ianto, he knows you’re here, he can hear you.You’re never going to resolve this if you don’t talk to each other.Now, get your gorgeous arse over here and deal with it.”

 

Jack gave Gwen a thankful smile, managing to convey without words how grateful he was for her help.She just shook her head and whispered heatedly, “You better not hurt him like this ever again, Jack.You do and you’ll be answering to me.”

 

“I know,” Jack said softly.“Thank you.”

 

Ianto stood in the doorway, eyes red from crying and tear tracks still visible on his cheeks.He gave Jack a reproachful glare that dissolved into confusion as Jack set down the CD player he was carrying and pressed ‘play’.

 

Piano music began to play and Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack’s choice of song.

 

“Jack…” Ianto began, crossing his arms on his chest.

 

Jack shook his head and held up a small poster board.

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/bookwrm89/pic/0000p507/) 

Ianto gave a smirk and mumbled, “No argument there.”

 

Jack scowled slightly at the interruption and held up another card.

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/bookwrm89/pic/0000qfc3/) 

Ianto just nodded, waiting to see where this was going.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/bookwrm89/pic/0000rc6z/)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/bookwrm89/pic/0000s52y/) 

 

 

Ianto opened his mouth to say something, but Jack shook his head and said, “Let me finish, please.”

 

It was the please that had Ianto subsiding.He leaned against the doorframe and read the next sign that Jack held up.

 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/bookwrm89/pic/0000tpq6/)

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/bookwrm89/pic/0000w0c5/)   


 

 

Gasping softly, Ianto felt his heart melt a little bit.He looked into Jack’s eyes and saw the sincerity shining there.

 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/bookwrm89/pic/0000x6tt/)

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/bookwrm89/pic/0000ydg3/)   


 

 

Ianto started in surprise.He’d known that Jack cared deeply for him, but he’d never expected the words.Didn’t think he’d needed to hear them, if he was honest with himself.He felt his eyes welling up again as Jack held up the last card.

   


  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/bookwrm89/pic/0000zk6z/)   


 

Jack tucked the signs under his arm, gave a small shrug and reached for the CD player.Ianto’s hand on his arm stopped him and he looked up into the clear blue eyes of the man he always seemed to hurt, even though it was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

 

“I love you, too, Jack,” Ianto whispered, drawing his lover into his arms.

 

Jack gasped as he felt Ianto’s arms wrap around him.“God, Ianto, I’m so sorry.I thought I’d lost you.”He melted into his lover’s embrace, feeling the love and forgiveness emanating from the young man.

 

“Shh, Twypsyn,” Ianto murmured, kissing Jack’s lips gently.

 

They stood in the doorway holding each other close, pouring all their love for each other into the kiss.When they finally broke apart, Jack whispered, “Let’s go home.”

 

Murmuring his agreement, Ianto picked up the CD player and turned to walk down the hall with his arm wrapped around his partner’s waist.

 

“Chicago, Jack?” Ianto teased.“Really?”

 

“Hey, it’s not easy to find a good apology song, you know.”

 

***********

 

Ianto said good night to Gwen and started picking up the dirty cups around the Hub.He took them into the small kitchen area.Taking his jacket and waistcoat off, Ianto unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up. Washing the few dishes, he left them on the rack to dry.

 

Looking up to Jack’s office, Ianto could see that his lover was bent over a report, writing quickly.Deciding that Jack needed a break, Ianto made his way up to the office.Tugging off his tie, he unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and grabbed his iPod from his desk.

 

Jack barely looked up when Ianto entered the office, concentrating on the report in front of him.His head snapped up when music started to play through the office, though.

 

“What’re you up to, Ianto,” he asked, smiling.

 

Ianto walked over and pulled Jack up from his chair.“You looked like you could use a break.Dance with me?”

 

Jack stood with his hands in his pockets, braces hanging at his side and listened to the music for a moment.It sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it.“What is this song?”

 

“It’s called _Cry To Me_ by Solomon Burke,” Ianto replied.“And I’ll ask again…dance with me?”

 

“Where, here?” Jack asked.

 

“Here,” Ianto murmured, stepping close and running his hands slowly up Jack’s chest.He unbuttoned the blue shirt as he went, until Jack shrugged the garment off.

 

As they began to move, Jack realized where he’d heard the song before and began to smile.Sliding his hands around Ianto’s waist, he brought their hips together, cloth covered erection brushing against the answering hardness of Ianto.

 

He gasped when Ianto leaned back in his hands, pressing their groins even closer to each other.When Ianto came back upright, Jack slid his leg in between Ianto’s and ran his hand down the powerful thigh, lifting the young man’s leg and encouraging him to lean back again, grinding their hips together.

 

Ianto ran his hands up Jack’s neck, tangling his fingers in the short silky strands of hair.He started kissing the strong column of Jack’s throat and relished the feel of his captain’s breath hitching under his lips.

 

Moving to the side, Ianto trailed his hand down Jack’s chest, across his waist and lower, fingers brushing over the bulge in his lover’s trousers.Circling around behind Jack, Ianto ran his hands down Jack’s back, pulling the white t-shirt out of Jack’s waistband and pushing it off over his head.

 

Pressing his lips to the exposed skin, Ianto completed his circuit around Jack and brought his hands slowly back up to Jack’s shoulders.

 

Jack pulled Ianto’s shirt free and lifted it off over the young man’s head, tossing it towards the desk.Their lips met in a passionate kiss as they continued to dance, skin rubbing against skin and hands caressing.

 

Sliding his lips down Ianto’s neck, Jack began to suck and bite at the juncture where neck met shoulder, leaving a mark.

 

Ianto brought his hands around to Jack’s belt buckle and quickly loosened it, unbuttoning the button and sliding the zipper down.Pushing his hand into Jack’s briefs, he began to stroke his lover’s cock.

 

Jack moaned low in his throat and gasped, “Oh yes, Ianto.”

 

Making quick work of Ianto’s trousers, all pretense of dancing was abandoned in favor of more pleasurable activities.Lowering Ianto onto the couch, Jack followed him down, lips locked together and tongues performing a dance of their own.

 

Arching up against Jack’s body, Ianto pleaded, “Fuck me, Jack.I need to feel you inside me.”

 

“Your wish is my command,” Jack breathed, reaching into the small drawer in the table next to the couch and grasping the lube stored there.

 

Quickly slicking up his fingers, Jack rubbed the puckered ring of muscle between Ianto’s arse cheeks.Savoring the pornographic sounds Ianto was making, he slowly pushed a finger into the opening and began coaxing the muscles to relax.

 

“Please, Jack, more,” Ianto gasped, bearing down on Jack’s finger and trying to fuck himself on it.

 

Jack added a second finger and began sliding them in and out, brushing against Ianto’s prostate.He quickly added a third finger causing Ianto to cry out in pleasure.

 

“Now, Jack,” Ianto demanded.“I need to feel your cock. Please.”

 

“You are such a pushy bottom, aren’t you, gorgeous?”Jack chuckled.

 

“Yes, and you love it,” Ianto replied, biting down on Jack’s shoulder.

 

Jack growled as he removed his fingers and quickly slicked up his cock.Positioning himself at Ianto’s opening, Jack began to push forward slowly.

 

Moaning at the feeling of Jack filling him, Ianto pushed up until his lover was fully seated deep inside.

 

“Feels so good, Jack,” he panted.“Love having your cock inside me.”

 

Jack held still, enjoying the feel of Ianto’s heat surrounding him.Sliding his arms around the young man’s back, he grasped Ianto’s shoulders and began to move.

 

Ianto rested one foot on the floor and wrapped his other leg around Jack’s waist, opening himself up even further to his lover.Moving in counterpoint, he met each of Jack’s thrusts with his own.

 

“Fuck, Ianto, this isn’t going to last very long,” Jack gasped.

 

“Don’t care.Just make me come, Jack, please.I need to come.”

 

Jack began to thrust harder, hitting Ianto’s prostate with unerring accuracy.Feeling the tightening in his balls, Jack reached between them and began to stroke Ianto’s cock with fast, filthy jerks.

 

“Come on, Ianto, come for me.Let me see you…feel you come,” Jack grunted, sweat stinging his eyes.

 

Ianto tensed and screamed Jack’s name, pulsing his orgasm between them.Coating Jack’s hand and his own stomach in pearly white streams of liquid.

 

Jack continued to thrust through Ianto’s climax, intensifying and prolonging the pleasure.Ianto’s shudders triggered his own release and Jack spilled his essence deep inside his lover’s body.

 

Collapsing forward, Jack rested his head on Ianto’s chest, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Oh, god, Ianto,” he gasped.“We really need to dance more often.”

 

**********

 

A month later, Gwen was surprised to see that all the movies for their regular movie night were what some would classify as ‘chick flicks’.

 

She looked suspiciously at her two colleagues and asked, “Okay, what is up with you not bringing any action or horror films to movie night?”

 

Jack and Ianto looked at each other and smiled, before turning to her and replying in tandem.

 

“Research.”

 

fin

  



End file.
